


Humiliation in Mirkwood (Or how Frodo almost started a war by doing the right thing)

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asshole Thranduil, BAMF Frodo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is frustrated with recent negotiations with the dwarves and takes this out on an unsuspecting guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliation in Mirkwood (Or how Frodo almost started a war by doing the right thing)

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks....I know, but I was watching HOND I couldn't help but picture Thranduil as Frollo...so this happened

Bevyn winced as his wrists were pulled further behind his back by the eleven guards. He was on his way to the kingdom of Erebor in order to start a new life and made the (possibly) fatal mistake of traveling through the Mirkwood forest. One thing led to another and before he knew it, he had strayed from the path and into the clutches of elves.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Bevyn yelped when he was pushed to his knees. Glancing around him, he saw a multitude of elves, including the elven king, Thranduil, who smirked at the sight of the dwarf in front of him,

 

“What brings you to my domain dwarf?” Bevyn frowned,

 

“I was going to Erebor if you must know, it’s just a pity your cursed forest lies in the way” Thranduil’s face tightened and he raised a hand as if to signal someone,

 

“I have had my patience tested enough this week by dwarves…no more”

 

Before Bevyn could ask, hands forced his shoulders to the ground where he was secured by rope. Suddenly he felt something hit his face and burst….rotten fruit by the smell of it. More followed after along with the glares and almost silent jeering of the crown that surrounded him…it was too much, Bevyn felt his face heat him and his clothes and beard were ruined by the fruit, but the rope holding him down was elven, and therefore unbreakable by pure strength.

 

“Mahal, help me…” he muttered to himself and the abuse continued, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a young elf seemingly trying to talk to the king. The clothing he wore was quite grand, so Bevyn assumed he was a relative of Thranduil. Thranduil smirked at the elfling and pointed to Bevyn, as if to say ‘let him be an example to all dwarves who dare address me in such a manner.’ The elfling was trying to help him then…rare and quite a pity.

 

Suddenly everything seemed to stop as the crowd fell silent. Bevyn wriggled, trying to see what was happening, however, his view was blocked by a pair of hairy feet. Raising his eyes up, Bevyn felt the breath leave his body, as before him stood the Prince of Erebor. Tales of the royal family had travelled across the land, and many described to Prince as fair and a rare beauty, with eyes like sapphires…they were not mistaken.

 

The Prince kneeled down and drew a handkerchief from his pocket, gently using it to wipe the juices off of Bevyn’s face,

 

“Don’t be afraid…” the Prince whispered, his voice and face were concerned, “I’m sorry, we should have known that Erebor’s negotiations with Mirkwood may drive Thranduil to do something terrible as an act of revenge against dwarves…this wasn’t supposed to happen”

 

“Prince Frodo, get down from there at once!” Thranduil ordered.

 

“Yes Your Highness, just as soon as I free this poor dwarf”

 

“I FORBID IT!” Anger flashed across the Prince’s face as he reached into a hidden pocket within his cloak, drew out a dagger (clearly of elvish make) and sliced easily through the ropes holding Bevyn captive.

 

“How dare you defy me, in my own kingdom” yelled Thranduil,

 

“This may be your kingdom, King Thranduil, but this is one of my citizens who was trying to cross the forest and made a simple mistake. You speak of justice, but you are cruel to anyone who you deem lessor than yourself!”

 

“Silence!”

 

“JUSTICE!” Frodo raised his hand in the air and a few cheers followed. The argument appeared to have attracted the members of the dwarfish council that had travelled to Mirkwood with the royal family. Thranduil glared in the general direction of these cheers and turned back to face Frodo who was helping a rather shaken Bevyn up off the ground.

 

“Mark my words, young Prince. You and your line shall pay for this insolence!” Frodo bowed,

 

“Then it appears we have nothing more to discuss….” He and Bevyn began to walk away, but before they reached the exit, Frodo turned to face Thranduil, “….And don’t worry, I shall inform my Father and Lord Bard about your decision to stop your trade with the men of Dale. I’m sure they won’t be too upset and your kingdom should be fine without the wealth and support of Erebor and Dale. Farewell”

 

With these words, the dwarves left the forest with the help of a few sympathetic elves who knew that their King was in the wrong and all knew that Thranduil would never turn away aid from Dale and Erebor…even if his pride was damaged because of it.


End file.
